


Mission Undo Snap

by Mentathial



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Irondad, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter survives the Snap, Tony blips, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentathial/pseuds/Mentathial
Summary: There was only one chance to save the world. And it was gone, Stephen thought, with horror as he saw Tony Stark turn into dust on Titan. He had gambled everything, broken his oath…and they had lost. Defeat like he had never known before coursed through him as he sat down, eyes watching his own hands turn to ash. He felt nothing.Five Years Later, he opened his eyes on the orange home-planet of Thanos and realised there were outcomes to the conflict he had never seen.Or An AU in which Peter Parker saves the universe.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/gifts).



Chapter One  
Peter watched horrified as the aliens, the Guardians he recalled, turned to ash in front of him. His Spider-Sense began to tingle and fear gripped him. He didn’t want to go. Desperate he turned to Mr.Stark, a childlike hope in his heart. His mentor would know what to do, he would save him. He stumbled towards Tony, pleading, realising too late that nothing was happening to him. No, what he saw was much worse. It was happening to Tony. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Iron Man, and his mentor, his father, was turning to ash in front of him and there was nothing Peter could do about it.  
They had lost. Earth’s mightiest heroes were defeated, and it was all because of him. He should have been better, he should’ve got the gauntlet, he should…he should, he should save them.  
This is no time for giving up, he thought, standing. He refused to look at the pile of ash that was his mentor, no he could not. If he did, his resolve would shatter and the impossibility of the situation would catch up to him. He was only a sixteen-year-old from Queens, what could he do that the Avengers hadn’t already? But he had to…it was his fault that Thanos won and he had to reverse that…and the longer he stayed still, the longer the universe spent grieving. Peter Parker was going to save the day. He had to.  
And somehow, that changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

over the Guardians ship- Peter tried not to feel guilty about it and asked Nebula to tell him about the Guardians in an attempt to stop feeling like a thief as they made their way to Earth. Well, that was until food ran out. Even stranded Peter had not lost hope but as the pangs of starvation increased, he came dangerously close to it. Except, he could not give himself that luxury. He had to make things right, which meant he had to live, and so he did everything to ensure his and Nebula’s survival while collecting all the information he could. He knew where Thanos was, and he likely had the stones with him. Of course, attacking the [purple grape on their own wasn’t an option, and so Peter waited. Someone had to cone rescue them, the Avengers or some aliens. Nebula just looked at him impassively as he waited, even though he could feel the sadness when she looked at him. Spider-child she called him, and he knew she thought he was delusional but he had to have faith. That was all that was left now.  
And it paid.   
When the glowing Captain Lady came and took them home, he whooped even as the strength oozed out of him. When they landed in front of the Avengers compound, he grinned in his happiness, a smile that faded as he watched Miss Potts- call me Pepper or Virginia- run towards him. He hung his head in shame. How could he tell her?  
Turns out, he didn’t have to.  
Everyone blamed themselves for Thanos and while he sat in the med bay, being treated by Bruce Banner ( no one paid mind to the fact that he had almost fainted at the sight of the best scientist ever- or perhaps they chalked it up to starvation) Peter planned. He knew what the Avengers were going to do and he wanted in.  
“Mo Peter, you are a child,” Captain Rogers said in an authoritative voice. To keep from letting it affect him, Peter imagined it was one of his PSAs and smiled. He could do this.  
“A child who already stole your shield Captain and fought Thanos and almost won./ This is as much my mistake as it is yours Captain and you cannot rob me of the chance to make it right.”  
Pepper looked at him shocked and opened her mouth to say something, when Peter shook his head. He knew he sounded cold, colder than he had ever, but he had a mission and he could not have anyone, not even Captain America himself, stop him. He had to bring Mr. Stark back. And May. And Ned. Nd MJ. Oh my god, they were all gone and he had to. He just had to. He could not be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if there was no neighbourhood after all.   
“You need rest son,” Captain Rogers tried again.  
“No what I need is Thanos,” Peter said before adding, “ And I know where to find him.”  
‘You- you do?”   
Oh so Captain America could be something other than perfectly composed.   
“Yes. Nebula told me Thanos’ retirement plan. A planet called The Garden.”  
****  
Of course the giant purple grape had destroyed the stones. Any good villain worth his salt would do that. It was expected really. What were the Avengers thinking- that he would hide in plain sight after he made an enemy of the whole universe and leave them a way to undo his work? Of course not. Stupid, stupid, stupid.  
No, Thanos had something more valuable than the stones. 

Information.  
Which is why Peter swung his webs at Thor’s feet when he tried to kill Thanos. The enraged God looked at him and before he could say a word, Peter began to ramble.  
“No Mr.Thor, Mr.King sir, we nee him. I have...I have a plan, like one in that really old movie- Back t the Future, but we need him. We cannot kill him. Yet.”  
“Son,” Captain Rogers began and Peter barely stopped himself from shooting a web at the man’s face. Did someone pay him to be patronizing?  
“Man of Spiders, let me do this,” Thor said softly and Peter winced at the look in the God’s eyes. The same loss he saw in his reflection, the same blame. Only he had a plan. A plan made of old movies’ plots but a plan nonetheless. He could not give up. Thor, it seemed already had. As had the rest of his heroes. Tony wouldn’t have, Peter decided. Now, he had couldn’t. And so he stopped Thor.  
“Once we get the information out of him, he’s all yours,” Peter said, shocking himself and so it began.   
Mission Undo Snap.


End file.
